My True Love
by sailor alpha tomboy
Summary: Leah/Nahuel fic.


It's been three days since the almost war with the vampire monarch-wannabes. And three days since I imprinted on the sexy South American half vampire Nahuel after said almost war when everybody went back to the Cullen house. After that, Jake convinced me to talk to Nahuel and when I did, it was awesome. He told he wanted to try out the Cullen lifestyle choice because he was tired of him and his aunt killing people. I we had come to find out that he is interested in trying out the Cullen's lifestyle choice.

Now tomorrow night is gonna be our first date, to a movie and dinner at a seafood restaurant (suprisingly Nahuel told one of the human foods he enjoys is some fish and shellfish). And it's gonna be the first time my mom will meet him.

It's four in the afternoon when I running home in wolf form from spending time with Nahuel at the Cullen house since eight this morning and was ready to go home and rest on the couch.

When I was half-way to the house I could hear three distinct voices talking in front of my house, and _one _of them I _don't ever want _hear at my house, well my mom's house, but you know what I mean. I phased to human form and changed into my cut-off jeans shorts and blue tank top.

As the house was coming into view, my hearing was right, there was my little bro, my new awesome alpha, and last, but not least, my former alpha/ex-boyfriend who I am FINALLY OVER/ the fiance of my cousin/ex-best friend were standing in front of my house and turned toward me.

_Oh boy this is gonna be a long day. _

"What's going on here guys?" I say tiredly, then walked past them, up the steps put on my black flat sandals Mom left at the door since she bans walking barefoot in the house, and sat on the steps next to my house next to Seth who staring boredly at Jake and Seth.

"We were talking about the possibility letting Nahuel on to the reservation to pick you up tomorrow night for your date" Jacob was looked at me seriously.

"Why not? Sam, weren't you the one who said Jacob's half-vampire imprint can be on the reservation, why can't mine?" I stood up crossing my arms and stared Sam straight in the eye.

"We've been telling him that for the past half hour" Seth told me sounding tiredly.

"I don't think you should even go out with this guy" Sam said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who the fucking hell gave the right to tell me who I can or cannot date? Last time I checked _you_ dumped _me _for my _best friend!_" I walked to stand in front him.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Leah, please don't get into this?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm going out with him no matter what you say" I turned to my alpha. "What did the council say about Nahuel coming onto the reservation tomorrow and more after that?"

"Well we couldn't be reach your mother since she is busy at the hospital but Seth left a message on her cellphone, and, my dad told me Nahuel can come on the reservation as long as we keep an eye on him when he arrives and when he leaves, and he has to prove that he completely stopped drinking human blood" He shrugged.

I thought about it for minute and shrugged too. "Well, that's fair enough, but it's good to know he also eats human foood" I sat back on the porch.

Sam shook his head again knowing he was losing this fight. "I swear if he steps one foot out of line, I'm gonna-"

"Don't bother Jake threatened him, Seth threatened him, and _I_ threatened him that he better not hurt anyone" I rolled my eyes and it was hard to say the last part. Sam opened his mouth to say something else but Seth raised a hand to stop him.

"And Jake and I already threatened him if he hurts a hair on Leah's head, and you _know _my mom's gonna say that to him too, so don't worry about" Seth said in a way as to end the conversation.

"Speaking of Mom, she's coming right now" I recognize her scent along hearing her car coming down the road. Thirty seconds later, Mom's blue 1992 Ford Explorer as it turned into our driveway.

We waited for my her when she walked up to the porch to see what's going on. She repeated what I was thinking. "What's going on here?" She said worriedly.

"I have a date with Nahuel tomorrow"

"You do?"She smiled at me. She never met Nahuel but she will meet him tomorrow,

Something clicked in my head. "Can you take me shopping? I need a new outfit to wear for tomorrow night." I ask her hopefully.

She sighed. "I'm really tired honey I don't think can-" She stopped when I showed a great photo I took of Nahuel today looking gorgeous in a black wife beater higging with a black and blue checkered shirt over it, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. She raised eyebrows. "-let you go on this date dressed like this. Come on!" I squeaked when she took me by the hand and towed me to the car with strength that completely caught me off guard, and I'm a shapeshifter.

While we were backing out the driveway, I stuck my head out the window and stuck my head out at Sam in victory while Jake and Seth snickered. And then Mom and I left on what I was sure to be a long shopping trip.


End file.
